Dead man tell no tale
by I'm Bill Cipher
Summary: When young Danny reunites with his adoptive pirate father Jack Sparrow, a great adventure behold as Captain Barbosa is after the final piece of Aztec gold! What will happen? Read to find out! Rated M for underage drinking and swearing a bit also because I'm paranoid. Finally-I DON'T OWN DP OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!


**Hey guys! I noticed not many of these stories so I thought I'd make one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was a very unusual human being. For one, he was a pirate. He also was half-ghost or halfa. He had been abandoned at birth but, a pirate named captain Jack Sparrow took him in. When he was of age, (around the age of fourteen) he stayed in Tortuga when Jack went on an adventure to Port Royal.

He quite liked Tortuga. The citizens were all Rudy yet usually friendly. Since this was a pirate's island, he drank some but he didn't drink to much to where h got in fist fights. One night, he was on the roof when a sudden storm hit. He looked up to see lightning hit him in the small of his back. It arched through his spine and all through the body.

He fell unconscious when he had a strange dream. A man with an octopus face and crab claw arm looked onto him, "do ya fear death?" Danny then Looked past him to see a light. He walked right through the man to the light. The man was to say, flabbergasted when he was just ignored by the boy.

He walked into the light when suddenly he woke up gasping. His eyes were neon green and his hair was snowy white. He looked into a puddle to gasp. He wore a button up coat the went down to his knees. His boots were black and he wore a silver shirt under the coat. His pants were black along with his bandana.

He served a few years scaring drunken patrons and fighting off some pesky small ghosts. All in all it was good and simple life. When Jack Sparrow came back about a year later, he was floating along the docks when suddenly a ship appeared on the horizon. It looked very magnificent. He waited while the ship docked.

When it docked, he saw a familiar Captain walking off with a man with a goatee and pony tail. He hid behind a crate and transformed back. He walked up and said, "hello Jack." Jack looked wary and said, "who're you?" Danny laughed and said, "that kid who you found awhile ago."

Jack scratched his head. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "ah yes, the little guppy who was about 14 years when I left 'im. Your fifteen, its not you." Danny shook his shoulder, "people age Jack. Me you, him." Danny pointed to the man behind Jack. Jack nodded and said, "I suppose so."

As they caught up they headed to the bar. Danny ordered as one shots of whiskey, the man spoke up, "you're not of age." Danny laughed, "this is Tortuga, I was able to drink when I was 13!" The man looked at him curiously.

"Hello, my name is Will, yours?" Will said, Danny shook his hand and said, "my name is Danny." Then, he and Will walked over to a pillar and waited while Jack talked to Gibbs. As they were talking Gibbs looked confused and Jack nodded over to Will who had a woman trying to flirt with him. Eventually Gibbs agreed to whatever Jack said and they toasted.

As they got onto the ship, he was introduced to everyone and worked in the crow's nest. As he stood there he thought about how he was to introduce himself being a halfa. Soon it had become nightfall and he headed down where he slept.

When he woke up, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. As he walked along the deck in his free time he talked with some of the crew. He, Gibbs, who he met awhile ago, and Will were talking. He learned why Jack seemed so up in the clouds. Soon they saw a ship coming at them.

William cursed, "Damn! They followed us!" Danny looked curiously at him, "who?" Will wearily looked at him, "some nasty people from port royal. Battle stations!" And then, Will ran off. Danny scrambled up the crow's nest then transformed. He was equipped with a pirate's pistol, but it shot green energy. Danny also had a cutlass that had a black handle. It's blade was silver and it's lining was green. When the ship got close enough he flew onto the deck.

As soon as he landed, he shot one of the men who was going to slash him. He then grabbed his sword and started battling the rest of the crew. The crew from Jack's ship looked stunned. Danny turned around as he slashed another soldier, "well? Come on then!" The pirates then cheered and swung onto the ship.

He was back to back with William, "who are you?" Danny just laughed, "I may tell ya later!" He continued to slash and hack. Finally all that was left was the captain. His pants looked a little wet as he rowed his dingy to the nearest port.

Will turned to the kid who helped him but he was gone. He then got onto the other ship and called, "Danny! Are you up there!" Danny popped his head from the crow's nest, "yea! I'm up here!" Danny slid down the pole and landed in front of the man.

"mind explaining what happened while we raided that ship?" William asked smirking. Danny sweated a bit, "um...uh... Well, I was cleaning the..." His voice trailed off as Will put on a knowing smirk. Danny then sighed, "fine you got me." The crew looked at him curiously.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom as he decided to call himself. The crew gasped. Will just smirked even more, "I thought so, what happened to you to make you be able to do that?" Danny then went on to explain his very half existence while the crew just looked more and more surprised.


End file.
